YuGiOh Test: Yugi Vs Spellcaster
by storycreator88
Summary: Yugi was forced into a duel against Neo the Magic Swordsman in an abandoned warehouse, who will bet Yugi's Egyptian God cards in this duel and Neo warns Yugi of a great evil.


Yugi Vs. Neo the Magic Swordsman

Yugi summons Big Shield Guardna in defense mode and ends his turn.

Neo summons Fairy infection Lily in attack mode, then he activates Fairy Infection Lily's effect, by reducing his Life Points to 2000 (4000-2000), Fairy Infection Lily's ATK increases to 3400 (400+2000), now he attacks Big Shield Guardna with Fairy Infection Lily, plays 2 face-downs and ends his turn, which Fairy Infection Lily's ATK is reduced to 400 (3400-400).

Yugi plays Polymerization, by fusing Gaia the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon, he summons Gaia the Dragon Champion in attack mode, now he attacks Fairy Infection Lily with Gaia the Dragon Champion, but Neo activates Desert Sunlight, switching Fairy Infection Lily to defense mode and Enchanting Javelin, increasing his Life Points to 4600 (2000+2600), so Yugi ends his turn.

Neo plays Dark Core, by discarding a card to the Graveyard, he removes Gaia the Dragon Champion from play, then he summons Element Magician in attack mode, now he attacks Yugi directly with Element Magician, reducing Yugi's Life Points to 2500 (4000-1500) and ends his turn.

Yugi sets a monster in facedown defense mode and ends his turn.

Neo summons The Sorcerer of the Doomed in attack mode, now he attacks Yugi's facedown monster with Element Magician, which is the 4-Starred Marked Ladybug of the Doomed, which destroys Element Magician and The Sorcerer of the Doomed, so Neo ends his turn.

Yugi summons King's Knight in attack mode, now he attacks Neo directly with King's Knight, which reduces Neo's Life Points to 3000 (4600-1600), plays Swords of Revealing Light and ends his turn.

Neo summons Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer in attack mode and ends his turn.

Yugi sacrifices his King's Knight to summon Dark magician Girl in attack mode, now attacks Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer with Dark Magician Girl, reducing Neo's Life Points to 2800 (3000-200 [2000-1800]) and ends his turn.

Neo plays Pot of Greed, which lets him draw 2 cards; plays Incandescent Order, by sacrificing Cosmo Queen he can summon Legendary Flame Lord in attack mode, plays De-Spell destroying the Swords of Revealing Light, now he attacks Dark Magician Girl with Legendary Flame Lord, reducing Yugi's Life Points to 2100 (2500-400 [2400-2000]) and ends his turn.

Yugi plays his own Pot of Greed, to draw 2 cards; then he plays Black Magic Ritual, by sacrificing his Dark Sage, he can summon Magician of Black Chaos in attack mode, with 2 Spell Cards played, Infernal Flame Lord's gets 2 Spell Counters, now Yugi attacks Legendary Flame Lord with Magician of Black Choas, reducing Neo's Life Points to 2400 (2800-400 [2800-2400]) and ends his turn.

Neo plays Card of Demise, which lets him draw 5 cards, then he plays Monster Reincarnation, by discarding a card (Endymion, the Master Magician), he can take Cosmo Queen to his hand, summons White Magical Hat in attack mode, plays Tribute Doll, sacrificing White Magical Hat to summon Cosmo Queen in attack mode, plays a facedown and ends turn.

Yugi plays Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Magician Girl; then he sacrifices Dark Magician Girl and Magician of Black Chaos to summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic in attack mode, then he removes Curse of Dragon and King's Knight from play to summon of Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning in attack mode, now he attacks Cosmo Queen with Sorcerer of Dark Magic, reducing Neo's Life Points to 2100 (2400-300 [3200-2900]), now he attacks Neo directly with Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning, but Neo activates Mask of Impregnability, which reduces all damage to 0, so Yugi ends his turn.

Neo plays Magical Citadel of Endymion; then he plays Pot of Avarice, which lets him return Fairy Infection Lily, Element Magician, The Sorcerer of the Doomed, Kycoo, the Ghost Destroyer and Cosmo Queen from his Graveyard and adds them to his deck, which lets him draw 2 cards, which a Spell Counter is placed on the Magical Citadel of Endymion. He plays another Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards, which puts another Spell Counter on Magical Citadel of Endymion. Plays Spell Reproduction by discarding 2 Spell cards, he adds Card of Demise to his hand and another Spell Counter is placed on Magical Citadel of Endymion. By using Card of Demise, he can draw 5 cards and another Spell counter is placed on Magical Citadel of Endymion, which is 4 Spell Counters. Plays Hammer Shot destroying Sorcerer of Dark Magic and Shrink halving the Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning to 1500 (3000/2), which 2 more Spell Counters is placed on Magical Citadel of Endymion, which the total is 6. Then by removing the 6 Spell Counters from Magical Citadel of Endymion to special summon Endymion, the Master Magician from his Graveyard (discarded by Monster Reincarnation), now he attacks Black Luster Solder – Envoy of the Begging with Endymion, the Master Magician, which reduces Yugi's Life Points to 900 (2100-1200 [2700-1500]) and ends his turn.

Yugi plays Double Spell; by discarding a Spell to the Graveyard (Multiply), he can use Card of Demise to draw 5 cards, he plays Dark Magic Curtain by reducing his Life Points to 450 (900/2), he can special summon Dark Magician from his Deck. Now he equips Dark Magician with Book of Secret Arts, Magic Formula and Mage Power, which increases Dark Magician's ATK to 4800 (2500+500+300+500*3), now he attacks Endymion, the Master Magician with Dark Magician, which reduces 0 (2100-2300 [4800-2700]).

Yugi wins


End file.
